The invention pertains to a force transmission unit comprising a rope, especially a wire rope, and a device for introducing a force into the rope comprising a sleeve, which surrounds the rope and is connected to the rope under deformation. The invention also pertains to a method for producing the force transmission unit.
Such force transmission units are known from prior use. The sleeve, usually called an “end connector”, serves to connect the rope to an object intended to cooperate with the rope and to transmit forces between the rope and the object. For the production of an end connector for a wire rope in particular, the sleeve, which usually consists of mild steel, is pressed directly onto the wire rope. The problem with this is that, especially in the case of wire ropes, for the production of which high-strength steel wire strands are used, there is the danger that damage can occur to the rope in the area of the end connector, leading to the breaking of the rope.